Truth Hurts
by snow-fright
Summary: Believing her time in the Labyrinth to be nothing more than a dream, Sarah has moved on with her life. In the three years since, she has all but forgotten the Goblin King and the Underground. Meanwhile, Jareth, has done nothing but dwell on that night, while Sarah lay just out of his reach. His threat nearly forgotten...
1. Aftermath

Broken stairs and fallen stone walls lay in heaps around the foundation of the north corner of the castle. The Escher room, which once, was a room of magnificent beauty and deception had been reduced to rubble. The dust had yet to settle and had filled the air with a fine sprinkling of stone, which glittered in the moonlight.

A lone figure crouched in the center of the debris, turning a crystal ball over and over in elegant, gloved hands. The jacket he wore, which was made of the finest silks and softest leathers, was covered in grime and filth, the shine of the intricate jewels was muted by the dust which filled the air. Eyes, one blue and one brown, that were once filled with arrogance and confidence, had been reduced to a look of confusion and disbelief. His blonde hair, which fell in uneven layers below his shoulders, glittered and shined with a ferocity to rival starlight.

He hardly moved, but for the crystal, which he continued to turn over and over, his eyes focused on an image within, that only he could see. His mouth, turned down in frustration, as he whispered, so low it was barely audible, one word, repeated… "Sarah".

...

The party had ended and Sarah's room was filled with glitter, streamers, and confetti. Her friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus, had slipped back into the mirror and back into Sarah's dreams. She would miss them, but felt confident that she would see them again, and soon.

She shook herself, and pulled a blue streamer from her hair, wondering how on earth, she was going to explain the mess to her parents. Even if she was able to get it all cleaned up in the hour before her step-mother came to wake her up, she knew that they would notice the evidence in the trash bin. She shrugged and decided not to worry. If they came to her with questions, she would simply tell them it was a craft project gone horribly wrong. After all, Sarah was constantly making things from her imagination to fill the bedroom. Trying to turn reality into the fantasy that, before tonight, she believed existed solely in her head.

She got to work, and after about 45 minutes she had most of the mess cleaned, with the exception of the glitter which had nestled its way into the carpet and would need a vacuum to pull it loose. She collapsed onto the edge of her bed and turned the nights events over and over in her head.

Already it seemed like a dream. Had she really wished her brother away to the Goblin City? Only to have the wish come to fruition when, the Goblin King, himself, showed up in her brothers room. Her run through the Labyrinth, which at the time had seemed so unfair and so difficult, now seemed like the product of an over active imagination.

Sarah stood and walked to her window, throwing it open to watch the sunrise, it's morning rays chasing away the shadows in her room and finally she felt a sense of triumph.

She had done it! She had faced the Goblin King in all his glittered and narcissistic glory and had overcome him. The smile on her face appeared of its own accord as she remembered the look of disappointment in his eyes as she'd uttered the final words, "You have no power over me."

She laughed out loud and closed her eyes, playing again in her mind the last sight of the Goblin King as his face fell and he threw the crystal into the air. She had won.

A knock on the door pulled her from her memories and Karen's voice came from the other side, "Sarah? Are you awake? We'll be leaving soon."

"I'm awake." Sarah replied and pulled herself from the window. As she turned back to her room, the mirror caught her eye. The surface of it seemed to ripple. She turned toward it and it rippled again, slowly she crossed her room and as she did, the rippling increase. Before she made it halfway, something broke the surface and flew across the room, she gasped and whirled on it.

A single crystal ball, which she instantly recognized, lay in the center of her room. She approached I cautiously, kneeling down, she reached out to touch it. Her fingers were inches from it, she held her breath and her finger made contact. The crystal immediately shattered in a spray of glitter, and from within a single word broke the silence. Sarah recognized the voice immediately and the blood drained from her face. "Soon."


	2. Free at Last

3 Years Later

Sarah picked up the last box off the floor and gave her room one last glance. Her walls were mostly bare, but for a few band posters, and the shelves held only her most prized childhood toys. All that remained were, things she had deemed inappropriate for college life. The bed had been stripped of its bedding and packed into the back of her white Jeep Cherokee, along with most of her clothes and the floor length mirror that she had insisted upon bringing. Karen thought that it was going to make her small apartment seem cluttered and she should leave it behind, but some things were more important than extra floor space.

"Sarah!" Her father yelled from downstairs, "if you don't get going you'll be late for orientation!"

"I'm coming!" she replied, and with a deep sigh, that was just a little shaky for her tastes, she shut the bedroom door and made her way downstairs.

Her family was waiting by the front door, and Sarah wrapped Toby in a big hug and kissed him fondly on the foorhead. "I'll miss you, buddy," she smiled, "I left Lancelot on your bed, he's yours now. Take care of him, ok?"

"Ok! Thanks Sarah!" He beamed up at her before racing up the stairs in pursuit of his favorite stuffed bear.

Karen, her step-mother, smiled at her stiffly, "Don't forget to call us when you get there, you know how your father worries." Sarah didn't try for a hug goodbye, and neither did Karen. They just didn't have that type of relationship, though Sarah had forgiven her for marrying her father. They would never be close, but at least they were no longer screaming at eachother. "I won't forget." She replied and turned to her father.

"I'm proud of you, Sarah." He said and pulled her in for a tight hug, before leaning back and looking her in the eyes. "I love you." He said and hastily, wiped a tear from his eye. "Drive safe."

"I will, Dad, thanks, I love you, too and I promise I'll be fine." She pulled away and her smile was tight as she opened the front door.

"Oh, Sarah!" Her dad called before she could step off the porch. "I almost forgot, we won't see you next week, and it's your birthday, so I thought we'd give this to you early." He handed her a card and she took it. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes and tried to hold them off.

"Thank you." She turned and walked away, climbing into her jeep, and setting the last box on the front seat. She slipped the card her father had given her inside before sliding the car into gear and pulling away.

Four hours later, Sarah pulled up to the apartment complex that was going to be her home for at least the next four years. It was less than 5 miles from campus and only two blocks from the coffee shop that she had scoped out the month before. She had spoken to the owner and he'd given her a job for nights and weekends.

As she opened the door to the small, two bedroom apartment, she was glad that she had been given a scholarship and that her dad had agreed to pay for housing, as long as she took care of everything else. She was happy she didn't have to live on campus, and even more happy that her best friend was going to be living with her. The place was quiet and she knew that Tonya hadn't arrived yet.

After three trips to the car, Sarah had managed to bring everything up to the third floor and into her new room. She placed the mirror in the corner by the window and stood before it. She looked a mess. The long drive in an un-airconditioned car in August had not done her any favors. Her dark hair was mussed and needed washed, her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes looked far too wide.

Hastily she ran a brush through her hair and knew it was the best she could do for now. Orientation started in 30 minutes which left no time for a shower. Tonya was cutting it close, as always and Sarah had a feeling they would be late. She threw herself onto the bed and smiled at the ceiling. For the first time, in what seemed like forever, she felt free.

Little did she know that, that freedom would be shortlived.

(**I am a fan of a back story, I never like when things jump right in, so please bare with me, but let me know if you think it's dragging too much. ~Thanks.**)


	3. A Brief Reminder

"Do you see Trever anywhere?" Tonya asked as they stood near the back of the line, waiting to check in. After a quick look around, Sarah shook her head.

"No, I don't see him, but there's so many people here, I don't think we'll find him." She replied.

The small courtyard was buzzing, most of the people milling around were freshmen waiting to sign in at the small booth, just as she was. "Maybe I should do a quick lap," Tonya suggested, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder, trying to peer over the group of girls in front of them.

"Don't you dare! If you leave this line, you'll never find your way back and you promised that you would stay with me." Sarah said, giving her friend a stern look. "You know I hate crowds and strangers."

Tonya gave her a sympathetic look. "Alright, I'll stay here, but keep an eye out." Sarah nodded and swept her eyes over the crowd again, but trying to find a specific tall, blonde boy in this crowd was gonna be damn near impossible. They were a dime a dozen.

"Watch it!" Tonya snapped as a short girl with red curls darted between them, sending Sarah's bag flying from her arm. The girl didn't even pause as she slipped into the crowd and disappeared. Sighing, Sarah dropped to her knees and started to gather her things that had spilled out onto the ground. She did a mental checklist and was confident she had gotten everything. Phone, keys, planner, wallet. She stood and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I think you forgot this." Turning, Sarah found herself staring into a pair of honey brown eyes, framed by thick lashes. Her breath caught as she stared at a masculine face with sharp cheek bones and lips that looked far too kissable to be real. He had dark hair unkept, but it didn't take away from the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. Sarah flushed and grasped desperately for something to say. It seemed the power of speech had failed her.

"Thanks!" Tonya said, coming to her rescue. "I'm Tonya, and this is Sarah. Are you a freshmen too?" She asked, friendly as always. Sarah realized she was staring and hastily cast her eyes to the ground.

The boy chuckled, "Nah, I'm a Junior, I was just trying to push my way through the crowd when I saw your things go flying. I'm Jack." Sarah peeked at him from behind her lashes and saw that he was still looking at her, though he'd answered Tonya's question. "Here's your book."

Hastily, Sarah took it without even glancing at it and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem, maybe I'll see you around, Sarah." He said before turning away.

"I'm sure you will!" Tonya called after him, her blue eyes sparkling with humor. "Oh, Sarah, he is cute!"

"I didn't notice," she lied, finally, glancing at the book in her hand. Sarah felt the air leave her and thought she might faint. "This... this isn't... where did this...?" She trailed off and stared at the cover of a book she hadn't seen in years.

"Tonya, this isn't mine." Sarah said through clenched teeth.

"It isn't? I swear I saw it fall out of your bag." Tonya said taking the book from her. "The Labyrinth? I've never heard of it. Someone else probably dropped it. Maybe there's a lost and found somewhere." Tonya opened Sarah's bag and dropped the book inside. "Just hold on to it for now. We'll turn it in later... Oh hey, Trever! Over here!" She yelled jumping up and down.

Sarah turned and spotted Trever headed their way through the crowd. Over his shoulder something caught her eye, but before she could get a good look, the crowd closed behind him and whatever it was, disappeared. She frowned, but then couldn't remember why.

"Hey girls." Trever said with a grin, "I've been looking for you everywhere. This is crazy." Sarah nodded and smiled in return. She'd always liked Trever, for as long as she could remember, and had been thrilled when he and Tonya had started dating. They were the stereotypical, high school sweethearts. Trever had been on the football team and Tonya was head cheerleader. Honestly, Sarah, who was by definition, an introvert, and who spent more time in an art class behind an easel than she did outdoors, didn't have anything in common with them, but they were her best friends. Trever was more than just Tonya's boyfriend, he was almost as close to Sarah as Tonya was, in some ways, more so. Tonya was great, but for whatever reason, Sarah just got along better with boys than girls.

Sarah tried to follow the conversation as Tonya and Trever talked excitedly about classes starting and all the events that were going on this week on campus, but her mind kept drifting to the book in her bag. Her fingers were itching to pull it out and give it a solid look over, because no matter how much she fought it, she felt sure that the book was hers. It looked just like her old copy, the one that she had locked in a box two years ago and buried in the basement of her parents house. The one she promised herself she would forget about after nine months of therapy, and nine months of everyone telling her that it had been a dream. That the night she'd spent in search of her brother, had never happened. She had sealed the book in a box, wrapped it in duct tape and told herself that it was not real, and now two years later, she believed that it had been a dream. It was nothing more than a conjuring of her own imagination.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, they reached the front of the line, and after signing a clip board, were given packets filled with paperwork, maps, and flyers for various social events. She bit her lip and tried not to groan out loud. Tonya was already making plans to go to as many back-to-school parties as humanly possible. Sarah hated parties, but knew she probably wouldn't be able to talk her way out of all of them.

"Oh look! There's a party tonight over on the east side of campus! We should go." She was walking ahead of them with a bounce in her step and Sarah tried desperately to think of an excuse not to.

"I don't know, Tonya, I'm pretty tired from the drive, aren't you?" Sarah said hopefully.

"No way! I have so much energy. Come out with us, Sarah. I need a good dancing partner. Lord knows Trever can't dance for shit." She said, barely supressing a smile.

"Hey. I'm not that bad." Trever said defensively, making a grab for Tonya's arm, attempting to restrain her constant bouncing.

"Oh yes you are! You're like a lanky giraffe!" Tonya giggled and Sarah couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You really are." She told Tyler, leaning into him playfully. He threw an arm around each of them and shrugged.

"Whatever, just know you are missing out on some killer moves." He said smiling. Tonya rolled her eyes and Sarah stifled another laugh. Before long, they reached Sarah's jeep and she removed herself from beneath Trever's arm.

"I'll see you back at the apartment." She told Tonya before unlocking her door.

"Ok, but please think about coming out with us. It'll be fun." Tonya implored, sticking out her bottom lip in her trademark pout.

"You know that doesn't work on me," Sarah chided. "But I'll think about it, ok?"

"That's all I ask!" Tonya beamed, before her and Trever waved goodbye and turned away, walking hand in hand toward his beat up red truck.

Sarah watched them for a minute, a small smile on her lips. As she turned to her jeep, a chill went up her spine and she froze. The seconds ticked by and Sarah felt that she was being watched, she whirled and searched the thinning crowd of students, searching for the source of her discomfort. She saw nothing and no one, and after a few seconds more, the moment passed. She bit her lip and turned back to her car, climbing inside and locking the door after her.

She took a shaky breath but before she started her car, she thought she heard the soft hoot of an owl. She cast her eyes upward and searched the sky through her windshield. She saw nothing and rationalized that it was likely a student who yelled, and because of her nerves, she misinterpreted the sound. She pulled away from the curb and started the short drive home, not seeing the bird as it dipped down low behind her, and landed on the branch of a tall tree. It's eyes following the white jeep as it turned a corner and disappeared.


	4. Foolish Girl

Sarah sat perched on her bed, sipping a cup of mint tea and staring at the book that she'd been mistakenly given. She was afraid to touch it, she knew that if she did, if she picked it up and examined it, like her fingers itched to do, she would see the inevitable truth. The book was hers. It was the exact copy that she had sealed up in the basement.

"How had it gotten into her bag?", she pondered. No one knew that she had put it in the basement. She had told her parents that she had tossed it, but she couldn't quite bring herself to follow through with it.

She stood and circled her bed, keeping her eye on the book as she did so, as if afraid it would leap off the bed and attack her. Sighing, she set the cup down on her dresser and shook her head. This was stupid. Her dad probably found it and put it in her bag. That was it, she decided, and she would ask him the next time she spoke to him. Satisfied, she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, allowing the bathroom to fill with steam, before she stripped and stepped beneath the hot stream of water.

The heat eased her muscles, which she hadn't realized had been tight with anxiety. As the water washed over her body, she tried to forget the odd events of the day. First the book, then the owl, it was strange. Strange that, after three years, this would be happening now.

She never let herself think of the Labyrinth, for a lot of reasons. Mostly because she didn't want to slip back into it, didn't want to let the dreams, which she had tried to forget, consume her again. But also because it was painful and confusing.

She had spent months afterward, standing in front of her mirror and screaming for her friends, begging Hoggle, Ludo, or Didymus to answer her. To show her that she wasn't crazy. She had needed them, and they had abandoned her. Finally, when she had gotten really desperate, she had even called out for him, for the face of her nightmares and darkest dreams, for the Goblin King. Asking him to come and show her that he was real. But he never came, she'd cried herself to sleep that night, and the next day she'd hidden the book, and all other reminders of it, of him, away.

She closed her eyes and could still see his eyes, one brown and one blue, watching her... you're eyes can be so cruel. She knew that the words had been for her, but he had been the one to be so cruel.

She threw her eyes open, and determinedly cast him from her mind. She would not do this again, she was stronger than this, she had beaten this. Turning off the water, she climbed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and returned to her room. Once there, she grabbed the book from her bed and buried it in the bottom of her underwear drawer. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Sarah? Are you in there?" Tonya called out from the living room.

"I'm here!" She replied, "just getting dressed, I'll be out in a minute."

She grabbed a clean pair of panties and as she shut the drawer, she shut the book, the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King out of her thoughts.

"I am so glad you decided to come out with us!" Tonya said, hanging onto her arm, buzzing with contained energy. "I bet this party is awesome."

Sarah sighed. "I only agreed to come so I could be designated driver. I know you two. I've seen you at parties and am well aware that neither of you know when to say no." Tonya scowled at her and Sarah returned it with a scowl of her own. "You know I'm right."

They were all underage, sure, but that hadn't stopped Tonya or Trever from divulging in alcohol at parties. Sarah on the other hand hated the smell, and the taste. She'd only been drunk once, and the next morning decided that it was not for her. Who would purposely make themselves sick like that?

"Whatever." Tonya said taking the porch stairs two at a time. The door was wide open and people were streaming in and out. The house shook with the music and Sarah could already feel a headache forming behind her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

As they entered the front room of the house, Sarah averted her eyes. They weren't even ten feet in, and they had already encountered a loud game of strip poker. Boys and girls in various stages of undress were seated around a table in the corner. The couch had been pushed back for a makeshift dance floor and already you could see that many of the partygoers were trashed.

Tonya and Trever confidently walked through the room towards, what had to be the kitchen. Sarah followed with less enthusiasm, trying to avoid touching anyone. By the time she reached the next room, Tonya and Trever were throwing back shots of brown liquid, which Sarah guessed was tequila, since that was all Tonya would drink.

She leaned against the door and watched as Tonya and Trever threw another shot down the hatch. They knew that Sarah didn't approve, but she had long given up trying to change their partying ways. Instead she would sit in the background and try to keep them from making fools of themselves.

"Hey! I know you." Sarah felt hot breath on her neck and jerked back. "Whoa, whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She followed the source of the voice and found herself face to face with Jack. "It's... don't tell me... it's... Sarah! Sarah, right?" He asked, he words slurring just a touch.

"Um, right." Sarah replied. She cast her eyes around desperate for an escape. She didn't do well with people, especially one on one. Tonya was usually her buffer.

"You wanna drink?" Jack asked her and gestured toward the bar, which was so full it looked like a shelf from the liquor store.

"N-no, no thanks." She stammered. "I don't um... I don't drink." She had to stop a nervous giggle from escaping her lips. Jack thankfully, didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Jared, two beers!" He yelled across the room and Sarah's eyes went wide. Either he hadn't heard her, or he hadn't cared.

"No, really, th-thanks, but I have to, uh... I have to drive." She was struggling and she knew it. He looked down at her.

"Alright. No big." He smiled. "Jared! One beer and a coke." He amended, and Sarah was grateful. A boy with hair so black, it looked dyed, appeared in front of them, he handed them each a cup and Sarah sniffed it cautiously, before taking a sip. It was coke.

"Thanks." She smiled at Jack and Jared shyly before taking a bigger swallow. It was cold and Sarah hadn't realized how thirsty she was. She felt herself being jerked sideways and barely held onto the cup.

"Sarah, come dance with me." Tonya was tugging on her and none too gently. Sarah groaned inwardly and resigned herself to the inevitable humiliation.

"Duty calls." She mumbled, and Jack laughed. He took her cup and wished her luck as Tonya dragged her back into the other room.

Sarah had been Tonya's dance partner for two years and even she had to admit that when the two of them started, it was fun. She also knew that they moved well together. After so long, they each knew when to grind, where to shimmy and complimented each other beautifully. As she let the music take hold of her, she lost herself in the sway of the beat and in Tonya, as they gyrated against eachother. Before she knew it, she was hot and the simple camisole she had worn was wet with sweat.

"I need a drink!" She yelled in Tonya's ear. She nodded in response and Sarah waved Trever over to take her place. He slipped in beside Tonya and let her bump and grind while he did little more than stand there. Sarah slipped back into the kitchen and spotting the boy from before, Jared, asked him for another coke. He handed her a cup and she gulped it down thankfully.

She decided she needed air and slipped out the back door. The backyard of the house was open and led to a crop of trees that looked like a small forest. As Sarah stepped down the stairs and out onto the lawn, a wave of dizziness hit her. She fell to her hands and knees and shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up through a layer of her own hair and recognized Jared standing in front of her with another boy.

"Y-Yeah." She managed, before trying to climb to her feet. "A little too much fun, I think." She tried to laugh and felt the world go sideways. Jared caught her and Sarah thought she'd muttered a thank you, but wasn't sure, and she could feel consciousness slipping away.

Things got hazy as she fought to stay awake.

"Come on," said Jared. "You better lay down." She felt herself being lifted up and passed out. It was either minutes, or hours later, and Sarah started to come to. She heard mumbled voices, but couldn't make anything out. She was aware of a cool breeze and thought she must be outside, but wasn't sure. It was too cold and she realized that her breasts were exposed. Her mind panicked briefly and she struggled to pull her shirt down, but her hands wouldn't cooperate.

"Hurry, she's waking up!" A male said and she thought dimly that she recognized it. She felt clumsy hands at the button on her jeans and she managed a ragged, "N-no", but it was barely above a whisper.

The hands at her waist disappeared and she heard a surprised shout.

"What the hell?", the voice exclaimed and another voice, "Who the fuck are you?"

Sarah struggled to open her eyes, but they felt too heavy and she just couldn't manage it. She heard a thud, and then a howl of pain from the second voice, and realized what the thud had been. Someone had punched him.

She tried again to open her eyes and managed to, but only a slit, which she could barely see through. The world was blurry but she was able to make out two shapes in front of her eyes. One was tall and blonde, but his hair was too shiny and brilliant to be real. The other, was too dark to see, and the darker shape launched itself at the other. Her eyes slipped closed and by the time she managed to prye them open again, the bright blonde was the only figure left.

"Sarah." This voice was new and yet, it was familiar, so familiar that she knew she must be dreaming. She struggled for full consciousness, but could feel the darkness pulling at her again.

"Foolish girl," was the last thing she heard before she was overcome with blackness.


	5. The After Party

"You have no power over me…"

Sarah was pulled from unconsciousness by the ringing of a phone. She reached out blindly, trying to find the source of the incessant noise. Finally, she found her phone on the floor.

"Hello?" She said, groggily.

"Sarah? Where the hell did you go?" Tonya sounded worried.

"What do you mean? I'm at home, asleep. Where are you?" She yawned loudly and glanced at the clock. It was about two a.m.

"You're at home? Why did you leave the party?" Tonya asked, her voice turning from worried to confused.

"The party? What pa…." Sarah trailed off as the memories started to return. She had been at a party. Her and Tonya had danced, she'd gone outside and then… "Oh my god! Tonya, I think I was drugged. I.. I passed out and someone was…" She couldn't finish, horror washed over her and she began to tremble. She had almost been raped. She remembered that now. Someone had saved her. Someone with an all too familiar voice. But that couldn't be. He wasn't real, he was a part of her dreams and delusions.

"What?" Tonya was perplexed. "What do you mean drugged?" Her voice was muffled as she said something to someone on the other end of the line. "Trever and I are leaving now. We'll be there soon, alright?"

Sarah nodded and then realized that Tonya couldn't see her. "Ok." She replied and then Tonya disconnected the line. Sarah rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes and fought to not let them spill over. It was a loosing battle and soon she could feel them streaming down her face.

She had almost been raped. She had almost lost something that she had held onto fiercely for years. She'd had boyfriends, sure, but she'd never had sex. She'd been waiting for love and it hadn't come into her life yet. And tonight, it had nearly been taken from her. Worse than that, she would have had no idea who had taken it. She could barely remember that there were two boys, or was it three? The details were so blurry and she was barely holding onto them. Someone had saved her, and somehow, she'd gotten home, and not just home, but into her own bed. How? How had they known where she'd lived? Which room was hers?

She chased away the absurd thought that it had really been him. She had been drugged and that had made her hallucinate, there was absolutely no way that the Goblin King was real and it was completely crazy to think that he could have saved her, that he would have saved her.

"Sarah!" Tonya burst through her bed room door and descended onto the bed, Trever was close behind and stood at the foot of the door. They each had a look of concern on their faces as they took in Sarah's tears and assessed the situation. "What happened?" She urged her, as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I… I think I was drugged. After I left you, I got another drink from… from Jared, he must have put something in it, because I got really dizzy and then passed out, and someone was… they were…" Sarah let the sentence trail off, she knew that the indication was clear. "But then someone stopped them. I don't know who, but I heard them fighting. I passed out again, and then you called and I was home."

The look Tonya gave her was a mix of concern and disbelief. "Did they, I mean, are you ok?" She asked, and Sarah nodded. A flicker of relief flashed in her eyes and Sarah knew that Tonya had understood. Tonya knew that she was still a virgin.

"Was it Jared?" Trever spoke for the first time, and Sarah looked at him, finally. She could see that his hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were narrowed in fury.

"Honestly, I don't know," She answered truthfully, "but I think so. He gave me the drink and he was there when I first passed out. It makes sense." Trever's jaw clenched and she could see that he was barely containing his anger. He nodded once and didn't say anything else.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Tonya asked and Sarah shook her head. "Are you sure? It's no problem."

"I'm really ok, I think." She pulled her knees into her chest and closed her eyes. "I just want to go to sleep and forget tonight ever happened." She felt the bed shift as Tonya stood.

"OK, but should you need us, for any reason at all…" Sarah felt a jolt of recognition at the words. Her eyes flew open, but they had already left and her room was dark and empty. She sat up suddenly and looked towards her mirror in the corner. She saw only herself staring back, but felt a sudden ache in her chest.

"I need you," she whispered into the darkness, "all of you." As always, there was no reply and Sarah lay back down, watching her reflection as she did so. The tears came again, and for the first time since she'd locked the Labyrinth away, she cried over her lost friends, until she fell asleep.


	6. Peach Schnapps

Sarah spent the next several days in the apartment, hiding in her room in order to avoid the worried looks of Tonya and Trever. She still had some unpacking to do and hadn't quite settled into her new place, anyway. She convinced herself that she wasn't avoiding anyone, she was just busy. As she was cleaning out the last box, she found the birthday card from her dad. She had forgotten all about it. She decided it was ok to open it, her birthday was only two days away.

Inside the envelope was a simple, sleek card, the front of which stated simply, 'Happy Birthday!', she opened it and gasped when a check for $1,000.00 slipped from within. A warm feeling came over her as she read what her father had written inside.

My Dear Daughter,

We are so proud of the woman you have become. When you were growing up, I never knew quite what to do with such a strong, stubborn, and imaginative girl. You were always lost in your own head, living in fantasy worlds that no one else could see. I never believed that there was anything wrong with you, you just saw the world differently than the rest of us, and that is a wonderful thing. I hope that you find your way back to the creative girl you were and that you quit letting the rest of the world dictate what is normal for you. You are perfect in everyway and you should celebrate who you really are. My dear Sarah, never stop dreaming. I love you and wish you the best 18th birthday any girl could ask for. Call often and never forget us.

Love Always,

Dad

By the end of the letter tears were streaming down her cheeks and Sarah felt rejuvenated. She put the check in her wallet and the card on her dresser, before jumping in the shower. After a quick clean, she got dressed in a short denim skirt and the shirt that Karen had gotten her a few months ago. She never wore it, because she didn't think she could pull it off. It was a halter top in a soft satin that revealed her back, leaving a thin piece of fabric to encircle to the front, it was a deep green and set off her eyes beautifully. She dried her hair and pulled it up in an elegant loose bun, applied simple, but striking eyeliner and mascara, finishing it off with a bright red lip. Last, she slipped on her favorite pair of platform wedge sandals, and left her room.

She found Tonya sitting on the couch, reading a book, in the living room and stood before her, head held high. "Come on, Tonya, this is our last Friday before classes start, let's go out." Tonya looked up from her book and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, Sarah, you look hot! Give me ten minutes." She jumped from the couch and Sarah returned to her room to grab her cell phone, she also slipped her id and a couple of twenties in the pocket of her skirt. She didn't want to be weighed down by a purse tonight, she wanted freedom.

"There's a couple of parties we could go to." Tonya was saying as they climbed into Sarah's jeep.

"A party sounds perfect." Sarah replied and pulled out onto the street. She followed Tonya's directions and soon pulled in front of a house that was about ten miles away and they climbed out. They could hear the music coming from within and Sarah smiled in anticipation.

They walked in the door and Sarah immediately headed towards the alcohol, she lined up three shots of peach schnapps for her and three shots of tequila for Tonya. She saw a flash of concern in her friends eyes, but before she could say anything, Sarah threw back all three shots and waited as Tonya did the same. She grabbed Tonya's hand and headed for the dance floor. Immediately, Sarah lost herself in the music and just danced. She rested her arm on Tonya's shoulder and they gyrated and grinded against each other. Sarah blocked out all thoughts of embarrassment, all thoughts of negativity and just had fun. Her and Tonya danced and took a few more shots, and about an hour later, Sarah knew that she was very heavily buzzed and just a step away from being trashed.

For the first time, Sarah glanced around the room as she moved against Tonya and a flash brilliant blonde hair caught her eye. She turned her head toward it, but it was gone before she got a good look. She strained to see around the bodies moving around her and there, between a boy and a girl, she caught a glimpse of the blonde again. She untangled herself from Tonya and moved toward it, but as she approached the couple, she saw the bright color again in the corner of her eye, she whirled and there was a boy, with bright brilliant blonde hair, the same color as his, but it was cut shorter. He had his back to her, and as she moved towards him, another figure moved into her line of sight, and as they did, the boy disappeared.

Sarah froze, she was pulled back into memories. Flashes of another night and a ballroom filled with swirling bodies. She had been in pursuit of the Goblin King then, just as she was now in pursuit of another with the same shining hair. She felt hot breath on her neck and spun, but no one was standing close enough to her. The music changed, and a haunting melody began, it sounded achingly familiar and Sarah felt her heartbeat increase.

She caught sight of the boy, again but before she could reach him he was lost in the crowd. _I'll place the sky within your eyes…_ The lyrics caught her attention and she felt like she was slipping into a dream. The room began to spin and she fought desperately against the crowd. _I'll be there for you, as the world falls down._

Sarah thought she must be going mad. She had somehow fallen into the illusions of long ago, of the enchanted peach that the Goblin King had made Hoggle give to her. But this was the real world, she was still at the party, she knew that. _Falling in love… _

She spun around and searched for the boy, she spotted him again, this time he was standing near the front door, and he was facing her. He met her eyes, and though this boy was not the Goblin King, she felt a surge of recognition, a sense of familiarity. He had blue eyes, bright and clear, his cheekbones were sharp and he had slim lips that were currently curled up in the corners. He was smirking at her. A piece of white hair had fallen into his eyes and Sarah felt her heart stop. She took a step towards him and as she did, he slipped out the front door.

Sarah darted after him and stepped out onto the porch, her eyes searched the darkness. He was gone, just like that, he'd vanished. Tonya appeared behind her and distantly Sarah heard her asking what was wrong. Sarah didn't reply. Her eyes darted back and forth, desperate for another sight of the boy, but he was nowhere.

"I think I'm ready to go home." She muttered to Tonya and together they walked to her jeep. She knew that she shouldn't be driving, but felt startlingly sober after her near encounter and insisted to Tonya that she was fine. They made it back to the apartment in one piece and without saying good night, Sarah went to her room and closed the door.

Sarah stood before her mirror, she was so lost. Why now? Why now that she had moved out and was entering adulthood? She had put this ridiculousness behind her. The Goblin King was not real, she had not gone into the Labyrinth, none of it had happened. So why were her childhood fantasies resurfacing now?

"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away, right now." She stared defiantly at her reflection as she said the words and held her breath. A minute passed, then two. Finally after ten minutes Sarah breathed easy. There, that was the proof wasn't it? She turned her back on her reflection and stripped. She slipped on a simple camisole and climbed into bed.

"Makes no sense at all." She whispered into the darkness and felt herself slipping off into sleep, the taste of peaches on her tongue.


	7. Jack and the Bean

Sarah woke up early the next morning. She would have liked to sleep off her hangover, but it was her first day of work. After a quick shower, she got dressed and was out the door by 7:45, it was a five minute walk to work and she arrived with a few minutes to spare, so she ordered herself a coffee before starting her shift.

She spent most of the morning shadowing the other baristas, learning how to use the espresso machine and what went into each drink. There were almost limitless combinations, but they kept a cheat sheet behind the counter for a quick reference. Her new boss and the owner of the coffee shop, Miss Ranier, or Jess, as she preferred to be called, was in her forties and was tall and thin and seemed to be into the new age era. She sold crystals as well as coffee and offered palm readings every Sunday from 4-6 p.m. in a closed off back room.

The other baristas were college students, like her, and two of the three employees were currently in the shop. One was a small, petite girl with a short brown pixie cut, and her name was Sway. She didn't say much to Sarah, but a quick 'hello'. Sarah had a feeling they were not going to be friends. The other was another girl, about Sarah's height, but about 40 lbs. heavier. Not fat, but a long way from being called thin, either. She had friendly brown eyes and auburn hair to her chin. Her name was Melody, but preferred Mel, and she was very talkative. Sarah found she didn't have to say much, that Mel would carry on the conversation with very little input from her. Sarah quickly found out that she was a sophomore, but local and so had been working at the Bean since the beginning of the summer.

Currently, she was showing Sarah how to make a macchiato, but was also filling her in on their missing co-worker.

"His name is Jack and he is really cute. He's funny, too. He's older than us, a junior, but you'll meet him later on, he should be in around one." She was chattering away, and Sarah couldn't help but wonder if Jack was the Jack she'd met on two occasions before, most recently at the party that she was trying desperately to forget.

The morning flew by and soon Sway left to go home and Sarah was allowed to take a lunch break. She sat in one of the tables out in front of the building and pulled out a very worn copy of her favorite book, Demon in My View. While she read it for perhaps the twentieth time, she picked at a muffin and sipped on a chai tea.

"What are you reading?" Sarah glanced up at the familiar voice and was not all that surprised to see Jack, the one and same to who she had met previously. He stood before her leaning casually against her table, a slight smile on his lips. She held her book up so he could read the cover. "Is it any good?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It's one of my favorites." She committed the page number to memory and closed the book before setting it down. "So you work here, too, huh?" She asked as she took another sip of tea.

"Too?" He questioned and then realization dawned on him. "You're the new girl. Jess mentioned that someone was starting today."

"That's me." Sarah replied smiling. "Disappointed?" Was she flirting? Surely not, she never flirted.

"Pleased, actually." He said before taking the empty seat at her table. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other." He met her eyes and Sarah felt her insides melt. "What happened to you at the party the other night? You missed all the excitement." Almost as soon as the warmth had entered her body, she felt it turn cold.

"I um… I had to get home." She stammered and focused her eyes on the cup in her hands. "What excitement?"

"Jared and Cameron got their asses handed to them. Apparently, my buddy, Jay caught them in the woods trying to rape some girl and he knocked their teeth in." He chuckled and Sarah's blood ran cold.

"Who.. Who was the girl?" She managed as she sipped her tea and tried to act nonchalant. "I mean, did you know her?"

"Actually, I don't know who it was. Jay didn't say. I guess he took her home and made sure she was ok. He called me from his car and told me what happened. He was driving her home then, I think." He shrugged as if it didn't matter and Sarah turned this info over in her mind.

So her mysterious rescuer had a name, Jay. She wondered again how he had known where she lived and how he had gotten inside.

"Well," Jack started before standing up, "I better get inside, my shift is about to start."

"Oh my god," Sarah jerked so suddenly she almost dropped her cup, " my lunch ended almost ten minutes ago." She stood hastily and Jack held the door for her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Jess that I was going over procedures with you." He smiled at her and Sarah returned it. "I've been here so long that she'll let you off the hook."

"Oh, ok, thanks." As the second half of her shift started, Jess instructed her to take a few customers orders and had her try her hand at making a few drinks also. By three o'clock, Sarah felt confident and relaxed.

"So, Sarah, what are you up to tonight?" Jack asked her as he handed off a drink to a middle aged man, who took it roughly before hurrying out the door.

"Nothing, probably. I had a rough night last night and I think I should stay in," She replied, wiping off the espresso machine as she did so. "Besides I have to be back here at eight, again anyway."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed and Sarah almost took it back.

"But maybe tomorrow night," she offered "I mean, if Tonya doesn't have anything planned, I guess it is my birthday…" She trailed off and instantly wished she hadn't mentioned her birthday.

"It's your birthday and you don't have anything planned?" Disbelief was clear in his voice. "How old are you turning, 18?" Sarah nodded in reply and Jack's smile was dazzling. "Well, I know a club not far from here, it's an 18 and older. They only serve alcohol on the top floor. Why don't we go? Invite your friends."

Sarah hesitated. On the one hand, she did have class the next morning, but on the other, it was her birthday, and it wasn't as if she was going to drink. She returned his smile with a grin and a nod.

"Alright, deal." She turned to the register as a customer came up to the counter.

"Awesome." He said happily. "I'll pick you up at nine." Sarah smiled to herself as she took the customers order. A cute, charming, and seemingly nice guy had just invited her to club, and she had said yes. For the first time, she was really looking forward to her 18 birthday.


	8. Anticipation

Sarah spent the next day filled with a buzz of anticipation. The first four hours of her shift passed by fairly uneventfully, and then when Jack got in at one, they spent the afternoon talking and flirting. Sarah found that she felt fairly comfortable with him. Which was a new experience for her. It usually took at least a month for her to feel comfortable, and longer than that before she would ever consider them her friend. To say that Sarah had trust issues, was an understatement.

After telling Jack where she lived, Sarah left work and headed home, she had a good five hours until Jack would be there to pick her up and she would need at least half of it to get ready. She wanted to make sure she looked awesome, it was after all, the only time she would turn 18. Sarah walked in her front door and yelled for Tonya, she got no reply and knew that she was probably out with Trever. She had told both of them that they were going to a club for her birthday with Jack and Tonya had been thrilled. She had followed Sarah around half of the night before, wanting every detail. Tonya was now convinced that they were a couple and would have a joint wedding. Sarah wasn't entirely sure how she had jumped to this conclusion, seeing as it wasn't really even a date. She was fairly sure that Jack was meeting some other friends there and had basically told herself that he was just being nice and would surely leave her within an hour of arriving at the club.

Sarah entered her room and threw open her small closet and mentally threw out ever article of clothing she owned. There was nothing that she wanted to wear tonight. She sent a quick text to Tonya and let her know that she would be raiding her closet. Although Tonya was leaner than she was, Sarah was a bit bustier and actually had hips, Tonya had been far too athletic and had kept her body toned and lean as a result. They were still roughly the same size. After rifling through a few tops, Sarah found a black, woven dress that was more a net than a dress. On Tonya it was loose and casual, but Sarah knew that it would hug her beautifully. She returned to her room and found the flimsy, cream colored slip dress that she had never worn. It had belonged to her mom, and was one of the few things that she had rescued from Karen's 'cleansing' of her mom's belongings. It had tiny straps and was edged in lace, it was extremely short, barely covering her ass, and the material was so thin that she never would have worn it by itself. The black, woven dress was the only thing that kept her from feeling naked. She laid both dresses on her bed and pulled out a pair of black strapped, high heels. Satisfied, she left to go shower.

Four hours later, Sarah had just finished drying her hair. She decided to leave it down and ran a straightener over it to tame any fly-aways. She had put on a bit more makeup than usual and stood staring at her reflection. The two dresses, layered on top of each other had just the right amount of hard and soft and she loved the way it made her feel. She was ready to take on the world and she strode confidently out into the living room to wait for Jack.

Tonya and Trever were sitting at the kitchen table and they looked up when she entered. Trever whistled softly.

"Damn, Sarah, you look… wow." Tonya's mouth had fallen open and Sarah blushed lightly.

"Is it too much?" She started to fidget, pulling on the edge of the black dress. "Should I change?"

"No!" Tonya exclaimed. "It's great, really, I've just never seen you dress so… sexy before. It's good though, you look good."

"Really, Sarah, you look hot." Trever grinned and Sarah relaxed. "So Jack is picking you up, and we'll follow in my truck?" He asked and stood up, stretching. "Where are we going, again?"

"Um.. I'm not sure. It's some club that Jack mentioned. I didn't catch the name, though." She slipped her phone out of her bra and checked the time. It was nearly nine and her heart sped slightly. Just nerves. She put the phone back into her bra and as she did, there was a knock on the door. Trever opened it and Jack stood there looking gorgeous in just jeans and a simple black t-shirt, under a button up. He had the sleeves rolled up and Sarah found that she was grinning stupidly.

Jack looked past Trever and his eyes found Sarah, she saw them widen slightly and he seemed at a loss for words. A few seconds ticked by and Sarah felt a small thrill of satisfaction. Trever cleared his throat and Sarah watched as Jack pulled himself together.

"Are you guys ready?" He tore his eyes from Sarah and his voice sounded a little rough.

"Oh we're ready!" Tonya sung out as she grabbed Sarah's arm. "Let's go." They made their way downstairs and Tonya and Trever walked across the street to his truck as Jack opened the passenger door to his car for Sarah. Her mouth dropped open.

"This is your car?" She asked as she gave him a surprised look. He drove a classic, light blue, Mustang and it was in beautiful shape. She didn't know a lot about cars, but she knew enough to truly appreciate the vehicle. He glanced away, as if embarrassed.

"Yeah, I um… I come from kind of a rich family." He shrugged and Sarah got the sense that he didn't want to talk about it. She bit back any questions and climbed into the passenger side. He shut the door and hurried to climb in his side. He started the engine and it roared to life, the sound sent a thrill through Sarah. Yes, she could definitely appreciate a car like this.

The drive to the club was filled with comfortable small talk and Sarah felt herself relax into it. It was a short drive, no more than about 15 minutes and as they pulled into a parking spot, Jack killed the engine.

"I know that you aren't old enough to drink, once we get in there, but I thought, it is your birthday." He reached behind her seat and removed a small bottle. He handed it to her and she removed the lid. She sniffed it cautiously. It smelled sweet and, like a fruit that she couldn't quite place.

"What is it?" She asked as she took a tentative sip. It burned the back of her throat, but was sweet and she found that she really liked it.

"Peach tea and vodka." He replied and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Peach, huh?" She took another drink and then another.

"Slow down." Jack laughed as he pulled the bottle from her hands. He replaced the cap and set it back behind her seat. "Come on," He said as he opened he car door, "you're friends are waiting." She turned her head and sure enough, Trever and Tonya were standing at the back of the car.

She climbed out and they all made their way to the front of the building. "What's the name of this club, anyway?" Sarah asked. She didn't see a sign but there was a small line of people waiting to get inside a pair of double doors. There was absolutely nothing that hinted as to what lay inside.

"The Underground." Jack replied a wicked glint in his eye.


	9. The Underground

Sarah felt her blood run cold and she stopped walking. Tonya sent her a questioning look and Jack pulled gently on her arm. Her feet felt stuck to the ground and she couldn't move.

"The Underground?" She muttered and Jack nodded.

"Sarah?" Tonya was saying her name and Sarah knew that she should answer but her mind was reeling. This was just too much. Jack entered her line of sight.

"Sarah, what is it?" There was a look of genuine concern in his eyes and she took a deep breath. Coincidence, it was just a coincidence. She tried to conjure up a smile, but it felt foreign on her lips.

"N.. nothing." She replied through gritted teeth. "I'm fine, it's nothing." She forced her feet to start moving and Jack stepped aside. Tonya exchanged a puzzled look with Trever, who shrugged, and the two of them followed behind. Jack didn't stop at the back of the line, instead he walked up to the bouncer and whispered something into his ear. He was a big man, blonde and built like a truck. He gave Sarah a very obvious once over, nodded to Jack and opened the door for them. The four of them entered into a very dark hallway. The only light source was the green exit sign over head. The hallway stretched on either side of them, but it was so dark that Sarah couldn't see an end in either direction. Jack turned to the left and walked off into the darkness. Sarah bit her lip and started after him, Tonya and Trever right behind her.

After a few minutes of walking she was surprised when she ran into Jack. She couldn't see in the darkness and hadn't known that he had stopped.

"Sorry." She said and felt him chuckle.

"No problem." He replied and Sarah was suddenly staring into a soft light. Jack had opened a door in the darkness and it opened up into a dimly lit stair well. She could hear music very faintly from somewhere down below and she sent Jack a questioning look. He smiled at her.

"The club is literally underground." He explained. "That's why it's called The Underground." Sarah felt her body relax slightly. At least there was a simple explanation for the name, but it still seemed too much of a coincidence, especially with everything that had been happening to her lately. Still, she followed Jack down the flight of stair, he held her hand, helping to steady her. At the bottom of the stairs, the music was louder and he released her hand to open another door.

Sarah's senses were immediately assaulted by the loud thrum of music and she stepped inside. They stood at the top of a large staircase that opened up onto a dance floor. It was surrounded by tables and at the far end was a giant stage. A band was playing, the lead singer, a young woman was belting out a soft sultry song. Sarah swept her eyes upward and caught sight of a balcony directly above the stage, a twisting staircase off to the left of the stage led to it and a sign next to the staircase read '21 and Older Only'. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling and lights hung from it, giving the illusion of stars or fireflies. To the right of the stage was a small bar and Jack gestured towards it. She nodded and he took her hand again, before leading her to the bar.

Jack held up four fingers to the woman behind the counter and she produced four champagne flutes filled with a light pink liquid. Jack handed one to each of them and held up his own glass in a toast.

"To Sarah. Happy Birthday!" They all raised their glasses and Sarah took a long drink. It was bubbly and tickled her nose, but was wonderfully sweet… and familiar.

"Peaches? Again?" She asked Jack and he grinned.

"It is my favorite." He took another drink and she did the same. Tonya finished her drink and began to drag Trever to the dance floor. Sarah watched as the were lost in the crowd. She took a final sip of her drink and Jack took it from her. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." He took her hand again and together they made their way to the winding staircase.

"Um.. Jack? I'm not 21." Sarah pulled gently on his hand in hers and he smiled at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. No one will stop you, just don't try to order a drink." He began to ascend the stairs and Sarah followed, hesitantly. They reached the top, and the man checking ID's didn't even glance at her as Jack slipped past him. "See? Everyone knows me here."

The balcony was small, but still had room for around 100 people and at the moment it was filled to capacity. Jack was weaving his way between people and since he still had a hold of her hand, Sarah had little choice but to follow. She was still glancing around nervously, when Jack came to a stop in front of a table.

Jack sat in an open chair at the table and Sarah started to sit as well, when she finally looked at the other occupants of the table. There were two girls, both beautiful. One of them had eyes so dark, they looked black, and hair so red, that Sarah would have bet her car that it was dyed. Her skin was too pale, and it made Sarah wonder if she ever saw the sun. The other girl, had hair so white that again, there was no way that it was natural, her green eyes glinted wickedly and her skin seemed almost luminescent. Both girls were way too pretty and Sarah felt completely inadequate. However, it was the third person at the table that made her heart stop. White blonde hair and clear blue eyes, sharp cheekbones. It was the boy from the party. The one that had played hide and seek before vanishing into the dark night.

"Sarah, this is Jay, his sister, Kai, and their cousin, Raven, but everyone calls her Rave." Jack made the introductions, but Sarah felt like she had swallowed her tongue and Jay raised an eyebrow at her.

"You alright, Sarah dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jay smirked at her. His voice was soft, and he had an accent. Again she felt a jolt of familiarity. She knew that voice, but she also knew that it didn't belong to Jay. It belonged to someone Sarah had struggled to forget.

"Fine." She squeaked and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." She tried again, and this time her voice sounded more like itself. One of the girls giggled, but Sarah didn't even glance in their direction. This boy had completely captured her attention.

"Are you sure?" Jack whispered at her shoulder. "You really do look a little pale." Sarah nodded in response, but kept her eyes on Jay. "You want another drink?" He asked.

"Please." She answered and felt Jack stand beside her. "Anyone else?" He asked the table and Jay gave a minute shake of his head, he whispered something into Kai's ear, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rave, lets go dance." She grasped the other girls arm and they disappeared in the direction of the stair case. Jack walked away to the bar and Sarah was left alone with Jay.

"So, Sarah dear," the way Jay said her name, it sounded far too intimate, "have you known Jack long?"

"Not long, about a week, actually." Sarah replied and Jay raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Not long enough, then." He leaned back in his chair.

"What does that mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Sarah dear, you'll find out." He looked away from her and Sarah got the distinct impression that she had been dismissed. She felt the first trickle of irritation.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, "and what do you mean, I'll find out?"

"Don't call you what? Sarah dear?" He smirked at her. "What should I call you then, little girl?" He leaned forward and Sarah saw his eyes sparkle. "Peaches? Precious?" He laughed softly, and Sarah stopped breathing. Before she could reply, Jack reappeared and handed her another champagne glass. She took it, her hands shaking. She gulped it down and was surprised to feel the burn of alcohol at the back of her throat. She gave Jack a questioning look and he shrugged.

"I just told you not to try to order a drink." He had a beer and was drinking it slowly. Sarah swallowed the rest of her drink and her head felt fuzzy.

"Jack, lets go dance." She stood abruptly and avoided looking at Jay, she got the distinct impression that he was still laughing at her. Jack shrugged and stood with her.

"See you around, Sarah dear." Jay called after her and Sarah shot a glare over her shoulder, Jay caught her eye and smiled wickedly. She broke eye contact and hurried to the stairs, dragging Jack after her.


	10. Magic Dance

Sarah reached the dance floor with Jack behind her and whirled on him.

"Who is that guy?" She asked her hands were still shaking, though she wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear.

"Who, Jay? He's… I don't know, he's Jay. I've known him a long time. Why?" He crossed his arms and waited, watching her. Sarah bit her lip, she knew that she couldn't tell Jack why Jay unnerved her so much.

"He.. He just…" She hesitated and couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound bitchy or crazy, "forget it. We should dance, it looks weird that we're just standing here." He paused a moment giving her a considering look, but then stepped into her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. Sarah's eyes widened but she didn't fight him. Jack started to move against her and Sarah had little choice left, she lifted her arms to his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair.

The music was hard and fast and Sarah quickly lost herself in the movement and in the feel of Jack pressed against her. She didn't know how much time passed or how many songs they had danced to, but she didn't care. She felt like she could spend the rest of her life dancing with Jack. She closed her eyes and threw her head back reveling in the music, she could feet it thrumming through her body. Jack's hand went lower on her back and his fingers found their way to her ass as he ground his hips into hers. Sarah's head was still buzzing and she couldn't find the resolve to ask him to move his hand. It'd been a while since her last boyfriend, and even when she did have one, she never really let them touch her. She blamed Jack, with all of his peachy drinks, but wasn't mad at him, instead she giggled as he leaned in and his lips tickled her neck.

Sarah opened her eyes and was shocked to see Jay over Jack's shoulder. His eyes were narrowed and for a moment, Sarah thought he looked enraged as he watched them dance, but when she caught his eyes, the look dissolved and was replaced with amusement. Jay started in their direction and Sarah could feel her movements become less fluid with each step he took. He unnerved her. The music changed, slowing as he stopped beside them. Jay leaned into Jack and whispered something that Sarah didn't catch, but Jack pulled away from Sarah, he frowned and nodded at Jay.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," he said to Sarah, yelling to be heard above the music, "why don't you dance with Jay until I get back." Sarah wanted to tell him no, but he didn't give her a chance as he turned and was lost in the crowd. She watched his retreating form longingly, trying to ignore Jay as he stood beside her.

"I won't bite," Jay murmured into her ear and Sarah jerked back, the movement only causing him to grin widely at her, and she knew he was laughing at her again, "come now, Sarah dear, dance with me." He held out a hand to her. She bit her lip and contemplated marching off the dance floor, but she didn't want him to think that he intimidated her, so she begrudgingly put her hand into his. He grasped it firmly and pulled her in against him. She gasped and had to place her hand on his chest to steady herself and he smirked down at her.

"I told you not to call me that," she grumbled at him, "you don't know me, so don't call me dear." The music was slow and she found that Jay was really a very good dancer, he kept tempo and moved with the music, rather than the awkward swaying that most boys did to a slower song.

"As you like, Sarah." He whispered into her ear, and even though he hadn't called her dear, she still didn't like the way he said her name. He said it like he knew her, like he owned her and it sent a chill up her spine. He started to sing softly into her ear and though she couldn't make out all the words, she was fairly sure she knew what he was singing. She pulled her head back to look into his eyes.

"What song is that?" She demanded and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why? Do you know it?" He was laughing at her and Sarah was getting tired of it.

"I do, my question is, how do you know it?" She implored him, and Jay just smiled at her but didn't answer, instead he continued singing and Sarah watched him as he sang the words from a dream.

"Life can be easy, it's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts little girl, cause it hurts like hell." He whirled her around and Sarah struggled to stay on her feet, "but down in the Underground, you'll find someone true, down in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon." Jay pulled her close again and leaned his face into hers, his lips were mere inches from hers and she inhaled softly, "it's only forever, not long at all…" He pulled back suddenly and Sarah found herself standing alone, as Jay turned and disappeared into the throng of dancers around her. She was breathing way too hard and could feel her heart beat in her throat.

"The lost and lonely, that's Underground." She finished the words in a whisper.

"Are you ok?" Sarah turned at the voice and Jack was looking at her with concern. She nodded and carefully took the drink he offered. She downed it quickly, and was grateful that it was non-alcoholic. Her head was buzzing enough already.

She and Jack danced some more, but Sarah found that her mind kept wandering back to Jay, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was toying with her. Somehow he knew about the Underground, the true Underground, and it didn't matter if was a dream or not, either way, he shouldn't have known that song.

** I wanted to take a minute to thank all of my followers and reviewers. Hopefully, I will answer any and all questions you have. :) (looking at you TheChronicLiar). I'm trying to update daily, but sometimes life gets in the way... also, I've had one or two people tell me that they are a bit confused, please let me know if anyone else is having a hard time, I didn't realize that there were so many 'J' names. lol I guess I just gravitated that way. If it's too confusing I can change a name or something. (Although Jay is not going anywhere.) Thanks again for reading. :) :) :) xoxo***


	11. Soon

Sarah and Jack pulled up in front of her apartment building and Jack killed the engine. They sat in an awkward silence. Sarah was still thinking about Jay and was angry at herself for doing so. She had convinced Jack that she was tired, and after tracking down Tonya and Trever, they had left the club a little before one. She glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye and he was watching her.

"Are you alright, Sarah? You seem a little, I don't know, upset."

"I'm fine really," she replied, "I'm just tired." She moved to get out of the car, but his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned slightly and the look in his eyes made her breath catch.

"Sarah, I… there's something that I, I need to… to tell you." He was stammering, and that more than anything is what concerned Sarah. Jack was confident, she'd never heard him waiver, but just at that moment his phone chimed, and he sighed in frustration. He glanced at it and Sarah watched as the color drained from his face. "I have to go." He set the phone down and started the car.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked, suddenly not ready to leave. He didn't even glance at her.

"Nothing. Forget it." He didn't say anything else and after a few moments, Sarah knew that he was done talking to her. She opened the car door, she hesitated, then leaned back into the car.

"You know, Jack. I had fun tonight, with you." She felt a little awkward, she had never been one to share her feelings, "I… I really like you, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything." He still didn't look at her and she could see him straining to keep his face blank.

"I… I really have to go. I had fun, too, though." He opened his mouth, as if to say more, then changed his mind and closed it. Sarah stood and closed the car door, she turned and started up the walk to her building.

"Sarah! Sarah, wait." She turned and Jack was climbing out of his car. He sprinted across the lawn and as he reached her, he took her face gently in his hands. Before she knew it, Jack had captured her lips with his own and a thrill went through her. She wound her fingers into his hair and the intensity of the kiss increased. All to soon, though, Jack pulled away from her, he rested his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. "Just once." He said softly, and their breath mingled in the night air. "I had to do that at least once." He turned from her and started back to his car, and finally his words registered in Sarah's mind.

"Once?" She called after him, "why just once?" But Jack didn't answer her, he just climbed into his car and drove away. Sarah stood there a while longer, watching as his car disappeared around a corner. She was confused. Why had he said 'Just once.'? Was he never planning to kiss her again? She touched her lips gently, they still tingled slightly from his touch. She turned and went inside her apartment.

Tonya wasn't there, and Sarah recalled that she had mentioned that she would be staying with Trever that night. Just as well, Sarah didn't feel like rehashing the nights events. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, she stripped off the two dresses and replaced them with a simple tank top and flannel shorts.

She checked her phone before climbing into bed and saw that she had a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

_Soon._

Her heart all but stopped. Soon? What was this, some kind of joke? A wrong number? She deleted the text from her phone and set it down on the night stand. Climbing into bed she tried to ignore the sense of foreboding as it threatened to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes, but just as she began to drift off to sleep, an image flashed in her mind. A crystal ball, lying on her bedroom carpet, exploding in a spray of glitter, as a single word slipped from within.

Sarah sat upright in bed. This was getting ridiculous. There were far too many coincidences, she could no longer believe that was all they were. Someone was messing with her. Someone knew about her dreams, her fantasies, but who? She had told her parents, then of course, there was Toby, her psychologist and her school councilor, but was there anyone else? She chewed on her lip and tried to remember who else she could have told, and why they would go to all the trouble of orchestrating this whole thing. Were they trying to drive her crazy?

Sarah's phone vibrated next to the bed and she reached for it, as she did a shimmer caught her eye. She whipped her head up and didn't see anything else, just her own reflection staring at her from the mirror. She grabbed her phone and glanced at the screen. Another text from an unknown number, she didn't know if it was the same number, though. She slid her finger across the screen and the text was revealed.

_Good night, Sarah dear. _


	12. Figure Drawing

The next morning, Sarah's classes went by pretty uneventfully. By the time she made it to her 1:00 Figure Drawing class, she was already in the swing of things. She entered the class and took a seat at an easel near the back. She was timid and preferred to watch events, rather than take part. She was early, and watched as the seats slowly began to fill up. She was rifling through her bag for her art pencils and wasn't paying attention to the easel next to hers, but when she looked up, a pair of crisp blue eyes were staring at her. Jay's perfectly shaped mouth was turned up in the corners and Sarah immediately wished for a dark hole to swallow her up. She had always loved figure drawing and now she felt that, what would have been her favorite class, was now going to be tainted by Jay.

"Hello, Sarah," he paused, with a smirk, "dear." Sarah rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "So… do you fancy yourself an artist?" He asked her, as he leaned casually back in his chair. She gave him a sharp nod, but still said nothing as she studiously set up her easel. He chuckled softly and she felt her face flush. She was half tempted to move to the other side of the room, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of chasing her away. "You know, Sarah, if you enjoy figure drawing, I would be happy to offer myself as a model in a… private session." Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and his sparkled at the insinuation. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what he could do with his private session, but was interrupted as the professor called for attention.

"Good afternoon, I am Ms. Claire, but you may call me Ellen, if you wish." She began as she cast her eyes around the room. "You all know why you're here and so we will not waste time with pointless introductions. If you have not brought supplies, I will supply them for today only, but next time, be sure to bring a 17 x 20 sketch pad and a full range of HB pencils." She pointed to the back of the room, " There are some in the back, please take 2 minutes to set up."

About half of the class made their way to the back of the room, but Sarah, was prepared, as per usual. Jay, on the other hand, was one of the 10 or so students who had to borrow from the teacher. Once every one had settled back in their seats, the teacher continued.

"Now, normally, we would have a model, here, but I was unable to procure one for the day, as a result, I ask for a male volunteer to go first, then a female for the second half of the day. Don't worry, we will not do any nude modeling, no need to make anyone too uncomfortable on their first day." She let her gaze wander the room and waited, expectantly. From the corner of her eye, Sarah watched as Jay raised his arm to volunteer. "Wonderful!", Ms. Claire exclaimed and she gestured for Jay to climb upon a wooden structure centered in the room, "now please, find a position that is comfortable, as you need to hold it for an hour."

Sarah prayed that he would turn his body away from her, but knew that it was a feeble wish, Jay of course, locked his gaze upon her and settled onto the wooden monstrosity, he leaned to the left and swung his leg up onto a lower section, while he rested his chin in his left hand, he cast his right hand down across his hip.

"Comfortable?" Ms. Claire inquired, and Jay gave a minute nod, "Great! Let's begin." And so, Sarah did.

With a few strokes of her pencil, Sarah could already see the shapes taking form. Figure drawing was her favorite for a reason, she was good at it. After a few more strokes to get the proportions laid out and she began to fine tune the details. Following her usual course, she filled in lines here and there, along his out stretched legs, and down his slim torso. As she studied the curves and angles of his body, she realized that though, Jay was slim, he was well built, she could see the expanse of his chest beneath a simple black tee, and from the angle he was sitting, she knew that there was nothing but lean muscle along his stomach. She tried to avoid his face as she drew, trying to ignore him, but she knew that his eyes were boring into her face.

After about 40 minutes, she knew that she could no longer ignore his face and looked him in the eye. The next ten minutes were a peek a boo session, as she continually cast her eyes from his face to her paper, refining a jaw line here, and filling in his impossibly perfect lips. His cheek bones were sharp, and she took careful attention to be sure that they were just right. Last, she set to work on the eyes, trying to capture whatever it was that gave them such a crisp quality.

"And that's time!" The teacher called, just as Sarah finished filling in the thick lashes that framed his eyes. She watched as Jay stood and stretched, he reached for the ceiling and as he did a thin line of pale stomach caught Sarah's eye, she flushed and cast her eyes away from him. As she gave her drawing a real final look, she felt as though her heart had leapt into her throat. The drawing was good, one of her best, but she narrowed her eyes in horror as she stared at it. It was perfect, but it was not Jay. She gaped at the drawing in horror. She knew those eyes, that straight nose and sharp angular face. No, it was not Jay staring back at her with a slight smirk on his lips. It was the Goblin King.

She leapt out of her chair and slammed her drawing pad closed. Class wasn't over, but Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe. She had to get out of there. She grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the door. She heard the teacher call after her, but didn't slow down. She sprinted down the hallway and emerged into the sun. Her car was parked on the other side of campus, but Sarah forced herself to walk. She didn't want to draw unwanted attention.

She wound her way across the curving side walks, carelessly dodging students. Her mind was reeling and she was paying little attention to her surroundings. As she rounded a corner, she ran into someone, mumbling an apology, she tried to move around them, but was pulled back by a hand on her arm.

She looked up into their face and felt recognition dawn on her. Jack. She felt the tension drain from her and tears filled her eyes.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" His eyes narrowed in concern and Sarah was sure that she looked disheveled. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Can I help?" She wanted desperately to tell him what was going on, but knew that even if he believed her, there was nothing he could do to help. Of course, he wouldn't believe her, though.

"I'll be fine." She replied and gingerly pulled her arm from his grip. "I just need to go. I need to clear my head." She turned and began walking away.

"Sarah!" Jack called after her. But she didn't pause and didn't look back. There was really nothing he could do.

Jack stood staring after Sarah. He felt desperate to chase her, to hold her face in his hands and tell her that she wasn't going crazy, that she was victim to an elaborate trick. When he'd been contracted for this 'job', he hadn't anticipated the girl to be so… innocent. He envisioned a vixen, a woman with ice in her heart, but Sarah was anything but, and she had taken him by surprise.

The air shifted, and Jack stiffened, he knew before he turned around, that Jay would be standing behind him. Sure, enough, there he was, but he had shed the glamour of a young boy and instead, Jareth, the Goblin King, himself, was standing before him.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked Jack, a sharp look in his eyes. Jack lowered his eyes immediately.

"No, My Lord." He said nothing more, there was nothing more to say. Jareth regarded him thoughtfully for a few more seconds, then with a flick of his wrist, he was gone. Jack brushed glitter from his sleeve and clenched his jaw in frustration. How was he going to get out of this?

***Wow, I can't believe it's almost been a month. I apologize for the lapse in chapters. July proved to be a busy month for me, but I am back now! :) Thanks, again to my followers and readers! ***


	13. In Dreams

Sarah got to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Finally, in the safety of her apartment, she let the tears flow. She just didn't understand what was happening to her. She was emotionally exhausted and soon fell asleep.

She dreamt as she usually did, but somehow, this dream felt different. She cast her eyes around, but found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, at the foot of a giant canopy bed which was the focal point of the room and was overflowing with lush silver, black, and white bedding, pillows, and curtains, that glimmered in the soft light. At her back, she felt the heat of a fire and turned slowly to see a grand fireplace. It was made of dark granite and shining crystal, and the fire bounced off both rocks, in a dazzling dance of light and shadow. To the left of the bed was a single wooden door, carved with intricate designs, but from her place at the foot of the bed, she could not make out what the designs were. To the right, was a pair of double glass doors that were thrown open, black chiffon curtains were blowing from a light breeze and she stepped hesitantly toward the doors.

As she drew near, she realized that doors opened upon a balcony, it's railing was only slightly higher than her waist, and as she stepped outside, she was overcome with a sense of familiarity and apprehension. Far below her was a small courtyard and village, surrounded by a high wall made entirely out of stone. There were no lights on in the village and it made Sarah wonder what time it was. She cast her eyes beyond the wall and felt her chest tighten. Instantly, she recognized the vast Labyrinth and it stretched for what seemed like miles, in front of her.

"Breathtaking, isn't it, Love?" The voice came out of the darkness and Sarah whirled around. Seated in the shadows was a figure, he lounged casually on the railing. The moon drifted from behind a cloud and she realized with a start that it was Him. The one person who had haunted her dreams and fantasies, for three years. She came face to face with his impossible perfection of the Goblin King and found herself both afraid and instantly intrigued.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and Sarah felt as though she had swallowed her tongue. Without meaning to, she found that she had backed up into the railing and was now trapped in his gaze.

"Sarah?" He prompted, expectantly, and Sarah swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"G-Goblin King?" She finally managed to squeak out, and instantly hated herself for her lack of courage. He smirked at her and waved his hand dismissively.

"Call me, Jareth." He said as he hopped lightly from the railing, "Goblin King, is so formal." He took two careful steps toward her and Sarah felt her pulse rise. He paused with a foot between them and stared at her thoughtfully, before he continued. "So what can I do for you, Precious?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes in confusion, "what can you… What do you mean, 'What can I do for you?'" She needed to get herself together. She was thoroughly embarrassed by the effect his nearness was having on her.

"You called for me, Sarah." Jareth stated, matter-of-factly, "so, what can I do for you?" Sarah felt taken aback.

"I didn't call for you." She whispered, as Jareth leaned into her. He raised a gloved hand and pinched a strand of her dark hair between his fingers.

"Oh, you didn't?" He mused and pulled a crystal from the air. In it, she saw herself, lying on her bed, asleep, and felt a pang of anger as she heard herself cry out his name in her sleep.

"Well that doesn't count!" She insisted as she slapped his hand away from her hair. "I was asleep." The crystal vanished in a spray of glitter and Sarah held her breath to keep from inhaling it.

"Asleep, or awake, it doesn't matter." He persisted as he leaned even further into her. Sarah found herself trapped between his arms as he rested them on the balcony railing on either side of her waist. She put her hands between their bodies, in an attempt to keep some space for herself.

"I didn't mean to." She averted his eyes and found herself staring at the pendant that he always wore around his neck. Her fingers itched to touch it., but instead, she balled her hands into fists.

"Hmm…" He mused gently. "You will mean it soon enough." He whispered softly, and with that he vanished.

"That wasn't fair." Sarah said grudgingly to the empty balcony and she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold from the King's sudden departure.


End file.
